This invention relates generally to time indication setting mechanisms for timepieces and more particularly to a new and improved time indication setting circuit for an electronic timepiece.
Timepieces generally have a time indication setting mechanism for manually setting the time indication of the timepiece. Generally, conventional time indication setting mechanisms disengage the time indicating hands from the drive train of the timepiece so that they may be positioned to indicate a particular time. Then the conventional time indication setting mechanism is actuated to again engage the time indicating hands with the drive train of the timepiece. In order that the timepiece indicate the time accurately, the time indicating hands of the timepiece must be engaged with the drive train of the timepiece at exactly the time indicated by the time indicating hands. This is difficult to carry out in practice so that it is not always possible to obtain exact time settings with conventional time indication setting mechanisms.